The Bus stop
by Devine Inspiration
Summary: She claimed that he's her stalker. She denied that she's his fan girl. It all started at the bus-stop.


_**Disclaimed.**_

They were always there, sitting on the very same spot, every single day.

It has been three months since, and it was long enough to remember how they looked like. Evidently, since I saw each of them every day, sitting on the same seat. Being good looking also made it so much easier to remember each of their faces. There were not much boys who could match their angelic faces.

"You're going to dump Luna? Again?" The blonde drawled. It was not my fault that I _accidentally _heard their conversation now. I was after all, seated a few feet away from them.

Besides, hearing bits and pieces of people's conversation is fun, no?

I watched the raven-haired boy ran his fingers through his hair. It looked so soft. I unconsciously pouted. I looked at my own pathetic hair.

_Oh hair, why can't you be like that man's hair over there?_

I sighed in boredom, swinging my legs back and fro. Their conversation has now shifted from this Luna to soccer. I decided not to listen, since I was never fond of sports. A minute or two later, my bus finally came. I flagged the bus and boarded it. The boys followed me from the back.

No, they were not stalking me. Although, mum would probably be happy and excited that four hot boys were stalking her clumsy, Plain Jane daughter. But if that were to happen, I think that would be nice, yes?

I mentally slapped myself. Having a wrong way of thinking would make you wonder whether you're crazy or just plane insane.

I alighted the bus and they followed suit. As much as I sometimes dreamt that they might catch up to me and ask for my name or number, they went to the other side of the road like I knew they would. They studied in an all boy school. You could not possibly expect me to dress up like a boy and follow them, do you?

I am not a stalker.

I'm not a fan girl.

I just have a crush on one of them.

Only a teeny weeny crush.

I think?

**OooO**

On Friday, on the same week, I was confused.

They were not there, most probably because they took the bus earlier – I was late, maybe that's why-. I pouted in disappointment. Having them not on their usual place felt weird for some unknown reason.

I could not ogle at them anymore.

I could not listen in to their conversations to ease my boredom.

I could not imagine them being my stalkers when they were standing behind me. Especially the raven-haired guy.

Aah, such disappointment indeed.

I sat down on my usual seat, turning my head once in a while to see whether they would be running towards the bus stop. Sad to say, they did not appear when I wanted them to. I should have taken those magic lessons after all. Have them appear whenever I want them to.

I flagged the incoming bus. I walked up to the bus alone. The bus was packed with people. Lady luck must have sympathised me because there were a couple that alighted, leaving two seats for me. Not that I was big in sized or anything, but I took the seat anyway.

The bus was starting to move but suddenly stopped. Now what? I sighed in exhaustion, rubbing my eyes as I did so. I rest my head against the window, trying my best to look like a good kid.

I did not look at who got in because my eyelids were heavy. In fact, it felt like there were invisible gold bars on them. I blamed it on that annoying trigometry and algebra homework Jin Jin gave us.

Soon enough, I was sent to dreamland on a wonderful hot air balloon. And guess who was beside me. Yes, that hot raven-haired dude. He should be deemed as a stalker since he now followed me to dream world. Oh well, not that I mind.

Mum should be proud.

**OooO**

I was dragged back to reality, quite roughly. The person, whoever she was, was shaking my shoulders as if I was a lifeless doll that the owner used for stress relieving. I groaned. I lift my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw were lips. Lips that was pink and so luscious.

Tsk tsk, a female student wearing make up to school I guess. After looking at those lips for three seconds, my eyes started to get heavy and closed again.

Stupid woman was disturbing my blissful sleep. Raven-haired dude was currently giving me a dozen boxes of hawalons and he was currently feeding me!

Fingers then roughly pinched my cheeks which made me winced. What superman fingers did this woman have? I opened my eyes, the drowsiness have flown away, to glare at the person in front of me.

Sad to say, the she was actually a _he_. Yes, he molested my face and also harassed me during my trip back to my dream.

Albeit, I was quite happy to say that it was him. Okay, I was very happy. My eyes widened at the sight of his crimson eyes that were showing frustration with a tinge of amusement. His face was so closed to mine, that our breaths mingled. I could feel my face heating up. He smirked.

Oh, and look at what he did. I lost my hawalons because of him.

Wait, did I just drool?

"Yes, you did." Blame my fast reflexes. My hands were up to my cheek to wipe the saliva that leaked out of my lips and hit his face as they did so. His head turned slightly because of the sudden attack. I, a stranger, slapped him. I should be honoured, I know. And I was. But I did not show it of course. My eyes widened once more and wanted to apologise. The apology was soon forgotten when I studied my surrounding.

Where in Japan was I?

"We're heading towards the beach," he answered. No, I did not ask him the question. Apparently, it was written on my face. Well, that was what he said. He rubbed his cheek, in which I blurted an apology for. He gave me a syllable as a respond. It was not 'K' or 'Fine' like people always said.

It was a, 'Hn.' Weird. Was that even in the dictionary? I did not want to ruin whatever moment we had at that time, but I just had to ask. How in the world did we end up in there? Well, according to him, the both of us slept throughout the journey, resulting to the current situation. I nodded in understanding. Mathematics had this ability to do just that.

I should have woken up earlier. Then maybe I could have catch a glimpse of his sleeping face. It must have been cute. Bummer.

We alighted the bus and my toes touched the soft sand once I removed my shoes. They were left hanging on my hand. The sand gave my feet a tingling sensation, which I learnt to love. There were a few families here and there but it was not as crowded in the afternoon. A boy, who was accompanied by a mother, passed by us after buying an ice cream. "Look, Mama. The boyfriend and girlfriend are not going to school."

I blushed at the statement.

You wished boy, you wished.

And technically, we were not skipping school. Well, yes, but I fell asleep in the bus and Hotaru's self-made alarm clock was not there to wake me up. Not my fault.

Imagined my surprise when the raven-haired dude grabbed my hand. He looked at me, and gave me that irresistible yet infuriating smirk of his. I saw that smirk a countless of times at the bus stop. That was the most common expression he gave when he was with his friends. He once gave me that expression when he thought I was one of his fan girls.

Well, I was not.

I think?

He walked, dragging me with him, "Come on, girlfriend. Let's walk around a bit."

_Dear heart, please be still._

_Sincerely, Mikan._

**OooO**

My fingers crawled their way to the alarm clock that was making so much noise early in the morning. I groaned. "What time, is it?" I mumbled.

I took a peak from my duvet and dived back in again. It was 7:12 in the morning.

Oh okay.

My mum shouted when I shrieked. I jumped out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom. I backtracked to take my undergarments and ran to the bathroom again. I grabbed my backpack, as I rushed down. I kissed my parents on the cheek, giving the normal "I love you." I shoved the toast in my mouth as I make a run for the bus stop. I took me a few seconds before I realised I was running barefooted. I gritted my teeth. I sprinted back, shoved my feet into my shoes before making a run for it.

I sighed in relief when my bus came just as I reached the bus stop. I boarded the bus as I took a seat. I ducked to adjust my socks that I did not bother to pull all the way up to my knees because of the rush. I smiled in satisfactory once I did.

"Hey."

I jerked my head up and was greeted with gorgeous, deep red eyes.

Oh, hello there, handsome.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA, I'm back. You liked it? I wanted to write a story that is very light and has no difficult decision-making, somebody crying or heartbroken and the such. It's really nice to write a fluffy and light story. :3

Inspiration: I observed a group of boys in the bus stop. One of the boys turned around to smile at me. Friendly guy, he made my day brighter. Not many would give you a smile so early in the morning.

So, review if you want. I'll try to think of a sequel for you guys, if you want. Just mention it in your reviews. :))


End file.
